


you give me fever

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pepper comes home after a long day at work and needs a little tlc. thank god for tony and steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you give me fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Topoftheslide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/gifts).



> hi everyone! this was an idea i came up with when i listend to a diffrent song all togather, but it didn't quite fit so   
> thank god for Elvis Presly and his version of "Fever". hope you enjoy!

_“You give me fever, with your kisses,_

_Fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever, in the morning, fever all through the night”_

Pepper kept hearing that verse replaying in her head over and over again all day. Tony had sent it to her phone in the morning with the message “wise words ring true. Be ready.” She hadn’t thought much of it since her day was hectic but during her lunch break her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the file. What she heard was Elvis Presley seducing her with his velvet voice and felt an overwhelming need to find Tony or Steve and fuck them senseless, preferably against the wall with her long legs wrapped around her chosen man’s waist. These little teases had become a part of their relationship and it made all the more fun.

 

Pepper would send pictures of her perfect breasts to Steve and Tony and they would respond with pictures of their half naked selves during a workout or in the shower. It made Pepper’s blood heat up and she knew it did the same for them. The others didn’t really understand how this relationship worked but all that mattered was that it worked. They were all happy and satisfied. The first time all three of them had sex came so naturally that the only surprise element was that it took them so long to get there, to this perfect harmony they now shared. Pepper would often reminisce about that first time, feeling Tony’s mouth on her breasts while Steve licked her swollen cunt with his magical tongue making her scream so loud she thought her lungs would burst. Seeing Steve and Tony together was an added bonus and falling asleep in between them, tangled up in their arms was like sleeping in the most perfect cocoon. Nothing could hurt her or touch her as long as she was in their arms.

 

She loved that feeling, she loved coming home to that after a hard day at Stark Industries , dealing with corporate idiots and a stiff board of directors. Pepper was finally done for the day and she couldn’t wait to get home to Stark Towers and her men, she was tired and sore and hungry and wanted nothing more than a bath and a cuddle. And some sex of course. On the ride home she thought of nothing else but being pampered and catered to by her two perfect men, and when Pepper finally got home the elevator seemed to take its sweet time as if out of spite. She reached the penthouse after what seemed like eternity and nearly stumbled on her own feet as she rushed to the door and fished out her keys. She went inside and let out a sigh of relief as she put her purse down and took her coat off. “Tony? Steve? I’m home, where are you guys?” Pepper called out.

 

Tony appeared on the upstairs floor with a huge smile on his face and opened his arms wide. “Hello darling. Welcome home”, he said. Pepper went upstairs with a speed she never knew she had and flew into Tony’s arms nearly knocking him over with force. “You have no idea the kind of day I had, I’m so tired and I just want a hot bath and some pampering.” Tony gave her a soft kiss on her temple, “my poor Pepper. You work so hard. Come, I have just the thing for you darling.” Tony took her hand and led them to their bedroom, leaving Pepper feeling very curios and more than slightly aroused. They entered the bedroom and Tony led her to the shower. “What’s going on? Where’s Steve?” asked Pepper. “He’s in there, waiting for you. Go right ahead, I’ll be right out here when you’re done”. Tony gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and left for the other shower that was adjacent to the bedroom. Pepper breathed deep and took off her stilettos, rubbing her aching feet and went inside.

 

Just like Tony said, there was Steve, sitting naked on the edge of the bath with a huge grin on his face. “Welcome home Pep. How was work?” Pepper was too busy trying not to drool at the sight of him sitting there and swallowed hard. “Work was hell. I couldn’t wait for the day to end and get back home to you.” Steve got up from his seat which only served to make Pepper breathe very hard suddenly and gave her a hug. “Well lucky for you I have just the thing you need. The water is perfect, why don’t join me?” Steve turned towards the bath and lowered himself inside, Pepper’s eyes following him as the water covered him up to his perfect chest. Pepper stripped off her clothing and joined Steve in the bath, letting herself truly relax for the first time that day. She hummed with content as Steve rubbed her aching shoulders, loosening knots in her back with his strong hands.

 

“You are so tense, all this stress is not good for you. Why don’t you tell Tony you want an intern? It would help take away some work load.” Steve said as he rubbed her back with her favorite orchid scented body wash. “You have to train an intern; they’re like doe eyed children at the beginning running around seeking your approval on everything, so eager to please. It’s more a headache then helpful,” she said, leaning into Steve’s chest and resting her head under his chin. Steve kissed the top of her head and just let her relax against him.”I see your point but just think about okay? You might just change your mind.” Pepper nodded and closed her eyes, letting herself doze off a little. After a few minutes she was woken out of her small nap by the sound of Steve’s voice telling her that Tony was done with his shower and it was time to get out of the tub. They dried and dressed themselves in the pajamas that were left for them and got out to find Tony waiting for them at the foot of the king size bed they shared.

 

Pepper walked towards him and buried herself in his strong embrace, feeling Steve smile behind her. She turned in Tonys’ arms and reached out to Steve and he came into the hug, completing Pepper’s perfect cocoon. She looked up at Tony’s handsome face and fell more in love with his perfect chocolate brown eyes. She suddenly felt an overwhelming need to kiss him and to be kissed back, to feel his warm mouth on hers while his tongue explored her mouth. She wanted to be touched by Steve while this happened, to feel his hands on her body and his mouth on her neck. “I want the both of you, now. “ Pepper brought her mouth to Tony’s and kissed him, licking his bottom lip and asking for entrance which he granted willingly, his tongue darting in her mouth exploring it. As if on cue, Steve brought his hands up to her breasts, caressing them and kissing her neck softly, nipping gently at her skin. Pepper felt things in her body grow warm and tight, as Tony continued to explore her mouth and Steve laid open mouth kisses on her neck.

 

She broke the kiss and caught her breath, feeling the growing bulges inside both men’s pants and grinding her hips against them. “Bed, now”. Her voice came thick with need and the men obeyed, as they stripped her and let her watch as they stripped each other. Watching them strip made Pepper’s hand snake down towards her swollen cunt and rub it, feeling her arousal grow fast inside her. Steve pulled back the covers and they lay on the bed just enjoying that close intimacy they shared with each other. Pepper laid between the men, feeling herself grow wetter by the minute, needing to be touched further. “Tell us what you want darling,” Tony said, kissing her shoulder and neck whileSteve caressed her breasts. Pepper’s breath started coming ragged gasps as she spoke. “I want your tongue inside me Tony. I want to feel it licking me until I scream. I want your mouth on my breasts Steve, I want to feel your tongue on them, I want you to lick them until I scream out.” She kissed both men and each one did as he was told.

 

Pepper lay on her back and Tony kissed down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs, running his tongue across her wet slit before opening her with his tongue and causing her breath to hitch and her hips to buck up to his mouth. Steve took one breast in his mouth and sucked gently before opening his mouth to lay open mouth kisses on it, letting Pepper tangle her fingers in his golden locks. Pepper’s hand went to Steve’s stiff cock and stroked it even further making Steve buck into her touch. She loved touching him there, his erection was one of the most beautiful things she’d seen, so big and perfect. Her attention was brought back to Tony as he hummed between her legs and made her body tingle with pleasure, she felt that tight coil in her stomach about to snap. As if on cue Steve flicked his tongue across her stiff bud and Tony alternated between sucking and licking her clit. The spring inside Pepper snapped hard and she screamed her pleasure feeling Steve buck against her hand as she squeezed his erection with a little force. They brought her down gently from her high her breath coming heavy to her as she kissed both her men, tasting herself on Tony’s lips and transferring that taste to Steve. “you taste like heaven Pep, I don’t tell you that enough but you do,” said Steve after their kiss was broken and they lay panting for a while.

 

“So do you Steve. This reminds me, I haven’t eaten a thing yet, so you’re it. Tony, you get to be dessert.” Pepper hardly gave them the chance to react when she started running her tongue across Steve’s perfect chest and used one hand to pump Tony gently. She reached Steve’s aching cock and sucked him like she was starving and he was food. “Pepper, baby stop that please or I won’t last for you”, Steve’s voice came to her thick with need and she finished her meal with one last lick to his sensitive head before releasing him with a wet pop. “That was delicious, now I want some chocolate.” Said Pepper with a wicked grin on her face. She turned her attention to Tony and gave his chest the same treatment before reaching his erection and taking him in her warm mouth, sucking him like he was a summer treat and it was a hot day. “Pepper honey, stop that please. I want to last long for you and if you keep this up I won’t.”  Tony was practically hoarse with lust and Pepper took pity on him and released him with one last lick to his sensitive head.  She gave Tony a kiss letting him taste Steve’s flavor on her lips as it mingled with his own and kissed Steve letting him taste Tony on her mouth mixed with his own taste.

 

It made them hot for each other and it made Pepper very happy to watch the after affects showing clearly on their bodies as their cocks grew even stiffer. She felt the need to feel them both inside her at the same time but since that was not part of the rules she crawled over to Steve and lowered herself on his erection, her breath hitching in her chest as she felt him fill her. She started moving and rocking her hips, setting a steady pace and feeling that familiar warmth spread in her stomach. Pepper reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand as she reached her peak and screamed hard and long as she climaxed and took Steve with her, his orgasm hitting him like a brick wall. Pepper collapsed on top of Steve panting and trying to catch her breath. “That was heaven. Pure and simple.” Steve panted. “It was”, Pepper and she rolled off of Steve gently and into Tony’s embrace.”Do you know how beautiful you two look when you come? It’s like watching angels have sex, something ethereal and holy.”

 

Tony could be quite the poet when he wanted to be and it made Pepper and Steve love him even more for it. Steve reached out and touched his face gently. “Thank you. You look like you’re glowing when you come. It’s a beautiful sight to behold.” Pepper leaned back a little so they could kiss and she felt her heart swell with love for these two men in her bed. They broke the kiss and Pepper felt Tony’s hard length rub against her, starting to feel her arousal grow inside her again. “Tony, I want you inside me, now” she said and Tony obliged her by laying her flat on her back and bringing one of her long perfect legs up to his shoulder as he entered her. Pepper watched his body thrust in and out of her and felt her climax wash over her again like hot water, screaming long and hard feeling like her lungs were about to burst.

 

Tony came after her, his climax flowing over him like molten lava. He collapsed on top of Pepper and rolled off of her gently wrapping his arms around her. Pepper pulled Steve closer to her and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. “I love the both of you so much. I can’t even begin to describe how much joy and happiness you bring into my life.” Pepper said, her voice thick with love and her eyes sparkling with it. “We love you too baby, you are perfect and you make us so happy we want to shout it from every roof top of every building in the world.” Said Steve as he kissed her shoulder gently. “  “It’s so true, you give us fever that we can’t bear. It makes us want you even more”, said Tony as he caressed her perfect face. Pepper gave them both one last kiss each and fell asleep in her perfect cocoon. Nothing could touch her here and that was all she needed.


End file.
